uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Woolwich Arsenal station
2.032 | railexits0506 = 2.092 | railexits0607 = 2.687 | railexits0708 = 2.791 | railexits0809 = 2.605 | railexits0910 = 2.980 | railexits1011 = 3.386 | railexits1112 = 3.559 | dlrbat0809 = 1.142 | dlrbat1011 = 6.073 | railcode = WWA | access = yes | access_note = Tube MapSoutheastern: Access Guide }} Woolwich Arsenal station is a National Rail and Docklands Light Railway interchange station located in Woolwich in the Royal Borough of Greenwich. It acts as a local station on the North Kent Line between London and Gillingham, served by Southeastern, and is the southern terminus of the Woolwich Arsenal branch of the Docklands Light Railway. The station faces General Gordon Square and is named after the nearby Woolwich Arsenal. It is the only DLR station to be located in Travelcard Zone 4. History The station opened in 1849, serving the North Kent Line from London to Gillingham. The station building was rebuilt in 1906 with a London brick-built structure, very typical of southeast London. The current station building dates from 1996, and has a modern design in steel and glass. It has a circular theme, quite different from what existed before. Woolwich Arsenal was expanded in 2009, when Transport for London completed the construction of an extension of the London City Airport branch of the Docklands Light Railway from King George V to Woolwich Arsenal, which is the branch's new terminus. The official opening took place on 12 January 2009. Design The National Rail part of the station consists of two above-ground platforms. The up platform for London has a refreshment facility. The down platform serves trains going east, towards north Kent, via Plumstead, Abbey Wood and Slade Green. The Docklands Light Railway part of the station is underground, and consists of two platforms in an island platform configuration. As Woolwich Arsenal is a terminus, both platforms serve an up line to Bank or Stratford via London City Airport and Canning Town. Trains depart in the eastbound direction due to the curve under the River Thames. Location London Bus routes 51, 53, 54, 96, 99, 122, 161, 178, 244, 291, 380, 386, 422 469, 472, Night routes N1 pass the station and 7mins walk to the station from Beresford Street to New Road for bus routes 177, 180 and school routes 658 and 672. A new Crossrail station will be opened in Woolwich after a vigorous campaign to include it in the scheme run by Greenwich Council and Berkeley Homes. Woolwich railway station will be located around 200m north of Woolwich Arsenal station on the north side of the A206, on the site of the Royal Arsenal. Services The typical off-peak National Rail service from the station is: *6tph (trains per hour) to London Cannon Street via *2tph to via *4tph to Slade Green, returning to London Cannon Street 2tph via Sidcup and 2tph Bexleyheath *2tph to Dartford *2tph to via Dartford Off-peak, Docklands Light Railway trains run every ten minutes to Bank, using 3-car trains. In the peak, this service is every eight minutes, while a service to Stratford International station operates every eight minutes, providing a service every four minutes to Canning Town station. References }} Category:Docklands Light Railway stations in Greenwich Category:Railway stations in Greenwich Category:Former South Eastern Railway (UK) stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1849 Category:Railway stations served by Southeastern Category:DfT Category C2 stations Category:Woolwich